


A Night In The Screaming Mermaid

by SleeplessTuesday



Series: The Elder Scrolls Online: Adventures In The Daggerfall Covenant [1]
Category: The Elder Scrolls - Fandom, The Elder Scrolls Online - Fandom
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Direnni - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Elf, Elven, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Hook Up, Kink, One Night Stand, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Penetrative Sex, Public Sex, Secret Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bet, high elf, imperial - Freeform, quiet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night in the screaming mermaid tavern leads to a bet between friends and a unexpected fling that'll change Atia's life in more ways that she could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In The Screaming Mermaid

 

It was a quiet night in The Screaming Mermaid. Soft music hummed as the bards played on the round balcony above, surrounding the drunks below. Atia leant back against the wood of the bar. If she'd been back home in Cyrodiil, a bar like this would have been full of easy marks. Flash a smile, cut a purse and head for the door. Half never saw her coming, the rest only ever remembered a smile.

Stros M'Kai wasn't like home.

She'd been dumped on this island, barely clothed, barely alive and without a way back to Covenant lands. She'd have to make nice, if only until she got back to Daggerfall. That meant playing along with the privateers, saving Captain Kaleen's crew and helping with whatever her plan with Bhosek was.

“Hey there good looking.”

Atia turned to see Jakarn, one of Kaleen's crew that she'd saved from imprisonment. He was a thief and from what she could tell not a very good one.

He smiled. She frowned. Even if she punched this joker he'd probably still smile like he knew better.

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Fine, fine. So how about you buy me a drink? I promise I'll make it worth your while.”

She couldn't help the sigh that came out of her, this guy really needed a punch in the face. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

“I thought you had your fan-club for that.”

“They're all well and good, but you're new. Interesting. You're-”

“If you say 'not like the rest', you must really think I haven't heard it all before.”

“Well now, if I saw a cute guy like me, I'd think-”

“Enough Jakarn, I'm exhausted. I've been helping Neramo with that Dwemer ruin all day. Can you take your flirting elsewhere?”

Jakarn's side-smile faded and instead he took a seat next to Atia.

“Alright, alright. So what're you thinking about? You look like you're eyeing up a target.”

“I do?”

His smile widened, “I know that look. I've had that look.”

She shook her head, “maybe once but I can't do anything. I need a way off this island, not a reputation.”

Jakarn chuckled, “there are other ways to have fun.”

“I'm not sleeping with you.”

“Not me no. How about we play a game? You select some one for me and I you. We see who can score first.”

It had been awhile since she'd been with a man, Atia admitted, but she was no whore, she wouldn't sell herself for a bet. “That sounds awful.”

Jakarn shrugged, “okay then, how about money? First one to get one hundred gold off of some one here wins. I pick your target, you pick mine.”

As much as Atia didn't want to steal and risk her throat, Jakarn's suggestion lit a flame inside her. Maybe it was the better half of a mug of foul tasting ale she had downed, but the offer was appealing to her more light fingered side.

“Only one hundred gold?” She smiled, “I'll take that bet.”

“Winner takes all.”

Atia studied the room. In the circle of redguard pillars she saw the main group of drunken customers. She needed to select some one for Jakarn and it had to be good. She glanced from the fed up dunmer barmaid, to the quiet nord in the corner until she looked upon the perfect target.

“The moody Argonian.”

Jakarn made a face as if he'd tasted something bad. “What? Really? That guy told me to go away when I was just walking past.” He placed his arms across his chest and huffed. “fine, you get the quiet high elf in the back.”

Atia scanned the room, searching person to person until she came to a small table near the stairs leading to the balcony above. Sat down she saw the lean form of a fair haired altmer reading a book. Eyeing his blue clothing she narrowed her eyes.

“The stuffy mages guild guy?”

“Fairs fair.”

She righted herself and nodded to Jakarn. He reluctantly made his way to the argonian and she stared towards the darkened corner.

As she neared, she couldn't make out the altmer's face. He turned a page of his book, long fingers brushed the edge of the page.

“Is this seat taken?” She said.

The elf glanced up, golden eyes looked her up and down. He didn't leer, didn't linger. The altmer closed his book and place it down on the table.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

She shifted into the spare seat and with a clear view she stared into the mer's face. He was younger than she had originally thought. His long hair was neatly tied back but strands draped around his shoulders. His beard was long but trimmed into shape. He didn't look much older than she, but still Atia couldn't put a number on him – mer were difficult like that.

She smiled, “you look like the most interesting person here.”

His lips curled into a grin, “oh?”

“I've been exploring dwemer ruins all day, as much fun as playing with automatons that want to kill you is, I was hoping to have some fun with a real person.” Atia couldn't tell if it was the mention of dwemer ruins or her interest in him, but something in the altmer's eyes started to shine. 

“I thought I saw you with that breton. Not interesting enough for you?” He asked as he reached for a glass of wine. She watched as he sipped at the glass. Atia wasn't sure what it was but as he looked up at her through thick lashes, she was swept up in a heat that reddened her cheeks. 

“He wasn't my type.”

“He seems to be everyone else’s.” He said, indicating to Jakarn attempting to flirt with the moody argonian. The lizard seemed more interested in drinking than anything Jakarn had to say. 

“Are you trying to make him jealous?”

Something about the mer's tone sent a shiver through her. She grinned, the thought of correcting him about Jakarn crossed her mind but this idea of stealing her from another man seemed to appeal to the mer.

“Something like that.”

It wasn't a lie, it was to do with Jakarn. He didn't need to know about the bet. Atia flashed a quick look at the altmer's person but couldn't see a purse of gold anywhere. Maybe she'd have to get him more intoxicated or unclothed to reveal his money. She felt her face redden, although never the type to blush there was something about this mer. She'd been with men and mer before but the thought of this altmer naked and his golden skin lit by lamplight sent a warmth to her stomach and between her legs. Something was wrong with her. Maybe she'd drank more ale that she thought.

He filled his glass up with wine and another glass for her. She didn't want to get drunk but she picked up the glass and took a sip. The taste was rich and fruity, finer than anything else she'd had on Stros M'Kai. Her surprise must have read on her face as the mer grinned in return.

“Good isn't it?”

“Where did you get this?”

“I have my ways.”

“I can't imagine the Mages Guild needing a person on this island – how long have you been here?”

He sighed and swirled his glass, “long enough. Yourself?”

“Two days.”

“... and you're already have an admirer?”

She couldn't help herself from laughing. Jakarn was in to everyone who would share a bed with him, and she was well aware of it. He was all flirt and no substance.

“I can see the appeal,” the altmer said before he sipped at his wine. 

Atia leant forwards, she knew even in her leather armour that her breasts looked big, her waist small. She gazed over the altmer's lean frame.

Eyes traced her form approvingly, “have you ever seen Port Hunding at night? While it isn't as beautiful as Daggerfall, it has it's charms.” The altmer placed his glass down, a smile curled his lips.

“I haven't.” She cocked her head to one side daring herself to look into his gold elven eyes. “I'd love to see it.”

Head in the game, Atia thought, I have to get one hundred coins and rub it in Jakarn's stupid face. Yet, as she watched the altmer stand up she followed his lead. She felt herself redden again as she noticed she barely reached his shoulder. She always did have a thing for the tall ones.

“Something wrong?” He asked as he looked down to her.

“N... Not at all.” She spoke quickly as she shifted on the spot. What had she gotten herself into?

 

The night air was cool against her skin as the soft breeze brushed the hair from her face. Port Hunding was lit up, the streets quiet and yet the music and chatter of the customers below hummed in the background.

She leant against the balcony wall, and turned to the altmer. His golden eyes gleamed in the torchlight as he stood next to her. Atia smiled up at him, her eyes taking in his lean yet strong form.

One hundred gold,  she reminded herself. She didn't need anything except that. This wasn't meant to be a hook up. She hadn't wanted a hook up. Yet as she looked up at the altmer, she felt herself giving in to her need. Atia admitted that she'd been through a lot these past few weeks. Mara preserve her since she had to flee Cyrodiil years ago she'd been through so muc h. Maybe a night of lust was just what she needed? Possibly she'd get those hundred coins from him too? Two birds and all that.

He placed a hand on her hip to turn her body towards him.

She grinned.

He pinned her against the wall, “I don't even know your name.”

“No names,” she purred.

He brushed his lips against hers. Soft yet forceful. His blond beard tickling against her skin. His tongue swept her lips and sparked electric. Tingles tumbled through her lips, down her throat and bubbled inside her. Her heart beat hard in her chest as she sank into his embrace. He bowed his head further and began to dot kisses down her cheek. She gasped as he nipped at her neck.

A moan escaped her. Mind going blank in bliss. His hands seized her hips, her body pressed against him.

“Quiet or you'll be heard,” he whispered in her ear.

She pressed her lips together in attempt to keep quiet, but he only made her want to cry out. Hands pulled at her leather armour – buckles undone by nimble fingers. She melted into his touch.

The altmer was fast and soon her armour had fallen to the floor. He kissed her. Not the soft tease from before but a hungry, possessive kiss that left her wanting.

Night air shivered up her spine, her skin barely covered by her thin cloth under-shirt.

“Do you have a room?” She asked as the warmth between her thighs wanted this tall handsome mer more than anything else on this damned island. 

He nipped her neck, hands travelling up her shirt to find her underwear. He teased her with a gentle caress.

Hot breath escaped her and she pressed her head against his chest to stifle a moan.

He placed a long finger on her chin and raised her blushing face. She met his golden gaze and wide smile. “I have a bed inside.”

Damn mer.

With a single soft kiss he seized her lips and gave her breasts a playful squeeze. “Follow me.”

She picked up her abandoned armour as he hooked a hand around her waist. He opened the door, inside she saw the beds separated by large wooden boards. Atia turned to the altmer.

“Are there no rooms?” She hissed.

“We'll just have to keep quiet.” He pressed his lips against hers, pulling her small body to him. Wandering hands slid under her shirt and unclasped her bodice. She gasped at his touch and slowly he pushed her to the bed.

He placed a knee between her legs, body towering over her. With deft hands he removed her shirt and bodice, leaving her exposed from the waist up.

She heard him moan, low and throaty, as his golden eyes gazed upon her skin. He pressed a hand against her waist and another caressed a breast.

“Such a large bust for so small a woman.” He moaned in her ear. 

She couldn't help the moan that left her. He pinched a nipple and kissed her neck.

“Quiet.”

She moaned again.

“Quiet.” He pinched harder, mouthing a trail down her neck.

Damn this elf.

He unbuckled her belt and began removing her breeches. Atia drew her hands up and started to unlace the front of his blue jerkin. She loosened it and the altmer obliged her and shrugged it off. He wore a thin under shirt and his form was much easier to see, while he wasn't the strongest or most muscular person she'd met, his lean body was a soft summerset isles gold yet paler than most altmer she'd met.

She pulled his shirt over his head, his long blond hair falling down along his shoulders and chest. Hands traced his chest and felt his silky hair.

Loud, drunken footsteps sounded from the other side of the wooden boards that kept them away from the rest of the tavern.

“Is someone there?” She whispered.

The altmer pulled up the sheets from the bed and pulled it around them.

Atia smiled as she placed her hands on the band of his breeches and started edging them down.

His length sprang out and rested against her thigh as he settled between her legs. She'd been with men before, mostly imperial, but never had she seen such a large cock. She ached for him to fill her, for his body against hers. Yet, the mix of fear and excitement filled her.

“Gods.” 

He leant down to kiss his way up her body. Soft lips against the tender skin of her stomach, leaving a tingled trail up to her breasts. His beard tickled, his teeth nipped. Golden eyes met hers as he mouthed to her neck.

“Do you want me?” 

She melted into his touch, into those golden eyes. A stray hand pressed against her slit, he felt her wetness, her heat, her passion. He slid up and down methodically.

“By the eight, yes.” She whimpered.

He raised her legs and rubbed his hard length between her legs. His heat rubbed her nub of nerves, it rocked her body like electricity, sending warmth and shivers through her body all at once. He mouthed at the flesh and left her with sets of red love bites. The pleasure and the pain mixed together in sweet bliss with each of his teasing thrusts between her thighs.

He covered her mouth with his hand as she moaned loudly. All worries, all concerns scattered away from her mind as her only thought was him.

He pressed his length against her centre.

“D... Dibella yes,” Atia cried.

The altmer grinned as he thrust. Tentatively only the tip pushed inside. She drew in her breath as she felt him stretch her, but the feeling didn't last long as he thrust deeper and any discomfort was only replaced with white hot pleasure.

He pulled her legs up to his chest. He drew out, only the tip inside. She regained her breath with a moan. He thrust in deep. Deeper than before.

“Gods,” he whispered into her ear, breath catching against her neck. 

She wrapped a hand around her mouth in an attempt to stifle her cries, eyes rolled back into bliss.

Muffled cries sounded with each of his deep thrusts motioned within. She was helpless to his movements, captivated by the satisfaction of how full she was.

His slow movements gained speed and soon she couldn't breath without a gasp or moan escaping her stifled lips.

“Dibella, gods, yes.” 

He lowered her legs as he sped up. He dragged her hand from her mouth, drawing close to kiss her with a renewed passion. He heaved hot breath against her cheek and between kisses he praised or cursed in a language she didn't know.

“...Stars above...”

She climbed higher and higher with each of his deep movements, and with a final few thrusts he crashed into her and she only saw white behind her eyes. She came with a wild, hot pulse and screamed hard into her hand.

The world stood still as the altmer withdrew his hard length and came with a passionate cry, beads of white scattered over her stomach.

 

After the process of cleaning up, the lovers fell back into the bed. She rested in the crock of his arm and gazed up at the altmer. She smiled into his soft gold skin and nestled against him.

“That... that wasn't what I'd expected for my evening.” The altmer said tiredly. 

Playing with strands of his blond hair she smiled, “Would you rather have had time to finish your book?”

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her tighter. “Unexpected, but not unwanted. The book can wait.”

They shared a smile and after a few moments the altmer fell asleep and not long after Atia followed.

She would rest here for tonight. Tomorrow she would win the bet.

 

It was the sound of the goats herded outside that awoke Atia. She stirred, her mind and body still exhausted from the day before. She tried not to move and peaked a look to the sleeping altmer beside her. He looked peaceful and definitely sated. 

She slowly got out of bed and into the cold morning air. She covered her naked body in her discarded armour and silently moved towards the altmer's clothing. There she quickly found a pouch of gold. With a smirk she removed one hundred coins and stuffed them into her satchel.

Pangs of guilt twisted inside her, but she knew that the mages guild would cover his costs. She smiled at her sleeping lover and silently sneaked away.

 

She raced down the docks and quickly ran on board The Spearhead. Most of the crew were awake, Master Kasan dangled his feet off the edge with a fishing line in the harbour while Neramo played with his new dwemer spider. Luckily for her, Jakarn was stood on deck talking to a tall nord.

“There you are good looking.” Jakarn said, “didn't see you last night.” His eyes glanced at her neck and at the gathering of the altmer's love bites. “ I see you had fun.”

She pulled at her collar and rose it up higher. She pulled the pouch of one hundred gold up and presented it to Jakarn, “our bet.” She smirked, “how'd you do?”

“I would have been fine, but that moody Argonian never left sight of his gold. Almost called the guard on me for being near him. Almost had it but the damn lizard noticed. I don't want to go back to The Grave.”

“Pay up.” 

“Eurgh,” Jakarn reached for his own gold and handed over another one hundred to Atia. 

“So, how was the book worm?”

Atia grinned. “I don't know what you mean.”

 

Captain Kaleen called Atia over before Jakarn could remark on Atia's night and thankfully she went over to the redguard. Kaleen took her to one side.

“I hope your up for more work, I need you to find Lerisa in Saintsport. I need her for the heist. We need everyone ready for tonight.”

The heist, Atia thought. Finally she'd get off of this rock and back to civilisation. Finally she could forget Stros M'kai. Well, maybe not everything the island had to offer.

 


End file.
